User blog:Yaujj75/Brothers in Arms and its Wiki Future
It is already been the 75th anniversary of D-Day and Operation Market Garden and the 14th anniversary of the Brothers in Arms series since its release in March 2005 with the first game Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. Since 2008 with the latest release of Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway, there is no sequel coming and it is over 11 years by now. Gearbox Software is now focusing on other games especially with one famous series, Borderlands. Although they may be planning one, but it is unknown when it is announce or release. Not to mention, the Brothers in Arms writer, Micheal Neumann quits due to his poor health condition and now on FilmJoy channel doing film reviews. The story of the new sequel will be up to speculation but it will be about the 101st Airborne next battle, the Battle of the Bulge, the last German counter attack. While the main series is in stagnant, the mobile games are flourishing with Gameloft, notably Brothers in Arms 2 Global Front with its better gameplay and story. Although it does not match the tone as the main series, it still helps to deliver the fans what they deserve. However, the company Gameloft is bought by Vivideni which potentially hamper any games form Gameloft. The first two games are removed from the App Store and Andriod and the only way to play is pirating. This saddened many people over the loss of the games with Brothers in Arms 3 left. Althought the series have stagnated but the wiki is flourishing under my control. When I become admin of the wiki, I wasn't confident in my skills and prefer to transfer to the user who is dedicated but didn't sign in. Now I am able to improve the wiki in any way with all corners covers, new content and pictures, more organization in the wiki and the page format and confident in my editing skills as I add my knowledge of the games and reader experiences in other wikis. It is under a slow growth with another user, BlazingAngel44 helping me as well. It is preferable to have more editors to help out with only 4 of us but neverthless the wiki is growing as all missing content is added and improved. There might some areas that are not covered but over time the wiki will become the best wiki I have ever managed. We might not be complex as other big wikis and knowledgeable and the series is popular than this, but we leave no mistakes in the wiki with all the pages covered and fix and improved unlike some wiki. We also make sure the pages are easier to read and understand and for the readers to enjoy and learn new things. As a team with some of the editors, we can fix the wiki and make it a better one. A model for any new editors to expand to other wikis and fix them. We are Brothers in Arms. Category:Blog posts